Ganas de Ti
by Sophie Giralt de Cullen
Summary: Apuras el paso, ansiosa por llegar a casa, quieres ver a tu novio, besarlo, acariciarlo y hacer el amor TODA la tarde... pero hay un problema... esta trabajndo y no llega hasta las 7... mierda son solo las 2... SasuHina AU.


Hola a todos, Hace mucho que no escribía, y no es por tiempo, es inspiración!... pero algo a llegado y espero les guste como me ha gustado a mí.

Disculpen la falta de ortografía, o si me equivoque con alguna palabra…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos (que más quisiera yo) le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Uff… estaba agotada, cansadísima, y cada vez le pesaban mas los pies… caminaba lentamente hasta su apartamento pensando seriamente en pedir comida a domicilio, no tenía ganas para cocinar, gracias a dios era viernes y podría tomarse su merecido descanso de los exámenes teóricos y prácticos que la hacían desvelarse, cansarse y estar de mal humor, aunque debía admitir que esos desvelos tenían sus recompensas, como sus sobresalientes en cada uno de las materias y las constantes llamadas telefónicas de su padre para felicitarla por ser la mejor alumna en su carrera.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios, su padre, su amado padre que pese que estuvo ausente en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, lloro como un bebe cuando le informo de la decisión que había tomado de independizarse, eso solamente cuando había aprobado todos los ramos del primer año con sobresalientes, y pasaba a segundo año de medicina, aunque no le puso muchas trabas, la obligo a aceptar ciertas condiciones para dejarla volar y vivir su vida, entre ellas estaban mantener su promedio durante toda la carrera, llamarlo 3 veces al día, "gracias al cielo entendió que 15 llamadas eran una exageración, si de todas maneras vivían cerca, aun que para el 5 cuadras eran estar al otro lado del planeta… una EXAGERACION con letras mayúsculas", pero de todas maneras se lo agradecía, eso solo significaba que la amaba más de lo que ella algún día llego a imaginar.

Pero las condiciones no quedaban allí, ¡no que va!, también le prometió que iría todos los fines de semana a casa a almorzar, aunque su padre pasaba mas en casa de ella que en su propia casa, y eso es porque era un celoso empedernido que no aceptaba que su princesita viviera con su novio, por que pese a que el puso sus clausulas ella también, y era que si no podía vivir con su novio, con el que llevaban ya 2 años de relación, no aceptarías ninguna de sus clausulas y de todas maneras se iría a vivir con él, y claro, Hiashi no era tonto, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Y suspiro, gracias a dios su padre comenzaba a entender que tenia novio, con el que llevaba ya 4 maravillosos años de relación con altos y bajos y casi 2 años ya viviendo juntos, y necesitaban intimidad, estaba por cumplir los 21, ni que siguiera siendo virgen por ¡Dios!, volvió a suspirar mirando al cielo, eso nadie lo podría haber evitado.

Miro la hora en su celular, 20 minutos caminado, ya quedaba poco para llegar a casa, y descansar como dios manda, necesitaba minimo sus 8 horas de sueño y hace más de dos semanas que a penas y dormías de 4 a 5 horas máximo… Sasuke decía que se auto exigía demasiado y que le pasaría la cuenta después, luego le sonreía, la besaba y no la dejaba estudiar, y entonces que hacia?... ah, claro desvelarse para que no le fuera mal en los exámenes, sonrió negando con la cabeza, Sasuke era un diablillo, la retaba por desvelarse cuando eso no era más que su culpa, si no la distrajera con las sesiones de besos y mas, no habría necesidad de dormir tan poco, pero de todas maneras no se quejaba, su novio era un maestro en la cama, con decirles que obtuvo un sobresaliente en anatomía masculina gracias a él y sus clases prácticas intensivas.

Se sonrojo y todo rastro de cansancio desapareció, apuro el paso para llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, quería ver a su novio, besarlo, acariciarlo, y hacer el amor con el toda la tarde, Kami! si ya hasta imaginaba lo que harían, y como lo harían, detuvo sus pasos por el semáforo en rojo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos soltando una risita ansiosa, cuando escucho una conversación que la hizo enojar y suspirar con frustración, y es que la chica a su lado estaba despidiéndose de su amiga que tenía que ir a trabajar, y solo por eso recordó que Sasuke no estaba en casa, si no en el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenia y que hoy, exclusivamente hoy llegaba más tarde que ella por lo que estaría sola hasta las 7 de la tarde y solo eran las 2!...

Quería llorar se sentía frustrada y enojada, llego al apartamento refunfuñando por lo bajo, palabras nada aptas para una señorita, pero ella no era la culpable, Sasuke no hacía más que enseñarle malas palabras desde que estaban juntos, ese diablillo la pervirtió en todos los sentidos, porque ella no era así, era una dama, una señorita que apenas pronunciaba palabra sin tartamudear y sonrojarse constantemente. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña tímida y reservada que todos conocían, ahora era una mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra y era gracias a él.

Sonrió estaba un poco menos enojada y más feliz, suspirando abrió la puerta adentrándose a su hogar para nada humilde, ya que ese apartamento se lo eligió su padre, otra de sus clausulas claro, de dos pisos espacioso y de estilo mediterráneo, amaba el departamento, era precioso, ella lo había decorado con ayuda de Sasuke, ya menos enojada subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación, pasando por el estudio para dejar sus cosas y salir rápidamente para entrar a su habitación, por la que entraban los pocos rayos de luz y calor que el sol quiso regalarles hoy, estaban en pleno invierno a poco de salir de vacaciones, y los días habían estado horriblemente fríos.

Se adentro al baño, quería ducharse, necesitaba relajar sus tensionados músculos, ya que Sasuke no estaba para ayudarla a relajarse de otra manera, suspirando ingreso en la ducha y estuvo bastante rato, tanto que sus dedos de las manos comenzaron a arrugarse por la larga exposición al agua, aburrida pero ya relajada, salió y camino a su habitación para colocarse su ropa interior de encaje azul rey con lila, amaba esos colores, y busco algo ligero que ponerse, encontrando un vestido blanco delgado con mangas de gasa que le regalo Sasuke, una vez vestida llamo al restaurant que quedaba cerca para pedir un poco de comida china para una persona.

Ya acabada la comida miro el reloj de la pared para darse cuenta que a penas y había pasado una hora y quince minutos desde que había llegado, su cabello estaba seco, no tenía nada que hacer ya que el departamento estaba limpio y ordenado, así que sin pensarlo más, camino a su habitación para tomar una merecida siesta…

…

Estaba en la mejor parte del sueño cuando comenzó a sentí cosquillas en el brazo y una respiración en su cuello, sonriendo volteo y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su novio que la observaban con adoración y lujuria en ellos, sintió su vientre contraerse de anticipación y lo beso dándole la bienvenida, enredando sus brazos en su cuello para jugar con el sedoso cabello húmedo de él, detuvo el beso y lo miro, aun habían gotas de agua deslizándose por su cabello y se percato que estaba sin camisa solo con unos bóxer y la toalla descansaba en su cuello. Mordió su labio inferior y lo miro con lujuria en sus ojos, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, y ansiaba tocarlo.

El sonrió, la beso una vez más antes de levantarse y terminar de secarse el cabello mientras la miraba estirarse y sentarse en la cama, observo el vestido y su sonrisa creció aun mas, se le veía precioso, no se equivoco al elegirlo, sabía que era para ella cuando lo vio en la vitrina de aquella tienda.

-te ves hermosa Hinata- hablo Sasuke dejando la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia y caminando de vuelta hacia ella – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día princesa?- dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama y la abrazaba.

-excelente amor, y ¿el tuyo?- pregunto mientras le devolvía el gesto y dejaba un beso en su cuello y aspiraba esa esencia tan varonil que desprendía de su piel y que era de él.

-Extrañándote –contesto para luego besarla lentamente mientras sus manos se afianzaban aun mas en su cintura y la sentaba sobre sus piernas, separo sus labios juntando sus frentes –te necesito Hinata y no sabes cuánto- sin dejarla decir nada volvió a besarla y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su novia con sus avariciosas manos, bajando hacia sus piernas introduciendo sus manos bajo el vestido y volviendo a subir quitándolo.

¡Dios! Estaba en la gloria su sueño se estaba realizando y ella no tuvo que hacer ningún movimiento, lentamente levanto sus brazos para quitarse el vestido separando sus labios solo cuando tuvo que pasarlo por la cabeza, se miraron a los ojos y olvidándose por un momento del fuego que los estaba consumiendo sonrieron y susurraron al mismo tiempo un "te amo".

Él sin perder tiempo, comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus pechos por sobre la tela del sostén, provocándola, pero ella no se quedo atrás, comenzó a tocar su cuerpo con caricias lentas por los lugares que ella ya sabía eran su debilidad… la noche apenas estaba empezando.

¿Fin…?

Sorry…

No sé hacer lemons!... /

Sophie Giralt de Cullen


End file.
